This invention relates to scheduling of meetings and other interactions between participants.
Scheduling meetings and other events among multiple participants can be a difficult task. This is particularly true where events must be scheduled on short notice or where the scheduler has no control over the participants' schedules. Scheduling problems can, however, be lessened using computer assisted scheduling tools. For example, using a computerized calendar application, schedules of prospective event participants can be stored in a host computer database. A person desiring a meeting or other interaction can then select a required list of participants from among the prospective attendees and, using computerized scheduling tools, determine available meeting times by analyzing the various participants' schedules.
Although calendar based schedulers can ease scheduling problems, they may be ineffective if the prospective participants do not keep their individual calendars up to date. In such a case, a scheduling system may make incorrect assumptions about participant availability. A technique for determining potential event schedule times that does not requiring detailed record keeping by prospective participants is therefore desirable.